k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Different Colors
Different Colors is the theme and ending song of K: Missing Kings, sung by angela. __TOC__ Lyrics |-|English= Wake up! Rest in motion; does heaven even exist? Lonely Rolling Stones at times, Hit and Away at others, Hard and Tough Hell is a soul with only weakness, knocked out the moment it wavers Keep that hungry heat of yours burning Hey, one chance is still better than none, right? Even if you’re feeling blue, you still have your own special pride Because it hurts, because it’s painful Whenever I’m looked down upon Different Colors My color, Your color With their brilliance Tear this body apart; an uncertain future Is something you have to clear a path to, right? Instead of words, they chose doubt and conflict Clashing against each other, the tragic guys "What is it that’s important to you?" Offense is the best defense There are many colors in this world, keep up their radiance Just how long can you keep this tension up? Even if you’re feeling blue, you still have your own special pride Because it’s scary, because I’m weak Whenever things are demanded of me Different colors My color, Your color Guys confronting each other, in swiftness and grace If it hurts, I’m gonna get you If it’s scary, I’m gonna kick you If it hurts, I’m gonna get you If it’s painful, I’m gonna kick you Hey, one chance is better than none, right? Even if you’re feeling blue, you have your own special pride Because it hurts, because it’s painful Whenever I’m looked down upon Different Colors My color, Your color With their brilliance Tear this body apart; an uncertain future Is something you have to clear a path to, right? Instead of words, they chose doubt and conflict Standing at the front lines, the tragic guys |-|Rōmaji= Wake up! Ansoku is dokka mukou Heaven is sonna no an no? Lonely Rolling Stones zudattari Hard and Tough ni Hit and Away Hell is yowai dake no Soul Bure chatta suki ni Knock Out Honrai Hungry na netsu o Ennen moyashi tsudzukero Nee One chance datte Nai yori wa mashidarou Feeling Blue datte Tokubetsuna Pride Itaikara tsuraikara uekara Mikudasa reru tabi ni Different colors My color Your color Azayaka ni Konomi saite fuantei mirai tte Kirihiraiteiku mondarou? Kataru yori mayoi arasoi Butsukari au kanashiki Guys 「Taisetsuna mono wa nanda?」 Kougeki wa saidai no bougyo There are many colors in this world kagayaki tsudzukero Kinchoukan datte Don dake jizoku dekiru? Feeling Blue datte Tokubetsuna Pride Kowaikara yowaikara uekara Mono iwa reru tabi ni Different colors My color Your color Shinayaka ni niramiau Guys Itainara I'm gonna get you Kowainara I'm gonna kick you Itainara I'm gonna get you Tsurainara I'm gonna kick you Nee One chance datte Nai yori wa mashidarou Feeling Blue datte Tokubetsuna Pride Itaikara tsuraikara uekara Mikudasa reru tabi ni Different colors My color Your color Azayaka ni Konomi saite fuantei mirai tte Kirihiraiteiku mondarou? Kataru yori mayoi tatakai Zensen ni tatsu kanashiki Guys |-|Kanji= Music Navigation Category:Music